Monkey Trial
by SaiyanRecorder
Summary: When a mysterious disease decimates the human race, the remaining Saiyans are accused. Please R&R.
1. The Saiyajins Cometh

Monkey Trial 

Monkey Trial 

_ Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Wish I did. _

Authors Note: This chapter is essentially a retelling of what happened during the Z-senshi's fight with Vegeta and Nappa, with a few changes to set up for my main plot. Also, this chapter contains a lot of shifting perspectives, without any sort of marker, so be warned. For both these things I apologize. The next chapters should have less shifting within a scene, and will depart more from the actual DBZ timeline. Please bear with me on this. 

*Prologue* 

In the quiet dark of the planet most recently conquered for Freeza, the Saiya-jin Prince slept. He breathed deeply, occasionally chuckling slightly, as he obliterated some dreamt enemy. He slept on in the shadow of night, lay unaware as on of the shadows moved. 

The cloaked figure slowly crept forward, watching his every step, lest he should awaken his own demise. He stood over the sleeping prince, watching him. 

"He looks so full of hatred, even asleep," thought the intruder. He carefully pulled a small vial, filled with a golden-brown liquid, from his cloak. 

"Well, this should fix all that," he said, giving a small half-smile, "After all the suffering that's been caused, perhaps now it will finally end." He also removed a small plastic cylinder, with an inset needle on the end. He placed the vial into a small space on one side of the cylinder, where it clicked into place. He crouched down by Vegeta, placing the end of the cylinder with the needle on it against his skin. He pressed a small button on the opposite end of the device. The was a quick, sharp hiss. The stranger tensed for a moment as Vegeta mumbled something and swished his tail in his sleep. The moment passed, and the stranger relaxed, replacing the cylinder in his cloak. The vial was now empty. 

"Mission accomplished," he thought as he strode away across the alien landscape, disappearing into the darkness. 

**** 

"Are the pods ready yet, Nappa?" snapped the Saiya-jin Prince. 

"Yes, Vegeta." 

"Good," said Vegeta. 

"I want to get off this mudball," he thought. He had been in a bad mood since he woke up that morning. He was experiencing a sharp pain in his arm. It was fading fast, but it was still enough to make him cantankerous. 

"I suppose I overdid it with the chi blasts. I'll have to use less in the future," he smirked as he thought, "not that it will make the end result any different. The inhabitants of these planets are all so weak." 

**** 

A few hours later, Vegeta and Nappa were inside their pods, streaking through space, talking via the communicators in their scouters. 

"Do we have another assignment, Nappa?" 

"Yes. There's a planet near here that Lord Freeza wants subjugated." 

"How strong are the natives?" 

"Mostly weak, but there are a few that are a few that may resist. They certainly caused trouble for Radditz." 

"Hm?" 

"He was killed." 

"Hmph. Radditz was weak and a fool. If he was killed, he deserved it. Why does Freeza want this world anyway?" 

"Natural resources." 

"What's this planet called?" 

"The natives call it Chikyuu." 

"Another worthless assignment," thought Vegeta, "after we take this place, I'm going to begin training in earnest. Soon, I'll be able to take on that bastard, Freeza." 

"There's one more thing." 

"What?" 

"One of the fighters that killed Radditz was a Saiya-jin. Radditz own brother, a third class warrior by the name of Kakarrot. Apparently suffering from amnesia." 

"Hm. A third class warrior won't present any trouble for me." 

The two pods streaked onwards toward Chikyuu, the mysterious liquid coursing its way through Vegeta's veins. At their destination, the Z Senshi trained day and night, preparing for their arrival in one year. The pods flew onward, streaking towards destiny. 

***** 

Chapter I 

_ *One Year Later* _

The Saiya-jins had arrived. After a year of intense preparation, the Z-Senshi had felt their chi entering the atmosphere. Goku stared anxiously up into the sky, feeling a slight thrill go up his spine at the prospect of such a challenging battle. Piccolo and Gohan stared up into the sky with him. Goku thought again just how lucky he was to be here to train Gohan. He had very nearly died in the fight with Radditz. It had only been Gohan's sudden burst of strength, which had distracted Radditz long enough for both Piccolo and Goku to attack, that had won the day. With his dying breath, Radditz had told them that two other Saiya-jins, even greater in strength, would be arriving in one year's time. 

The race against time had begun. Goku had wanted to train Gohan by himself, but Piccolo had insisted on helping. 

"You're too soft to train the boy alone, Goku. He needs a hard taskmaster to bring out his inner strength, and I doubt that you fit the bill." And so Piccolo had joined him and Gohan in the wilderness, for one year of intense training. Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaotsu had gone off to be trained by Kami-sama. Now that training was about to come to culmination. 

"Someone's coming!" exclaimed Gohan. Goku looked up. He did feel someone coming, but it wasn't the Saiya-jins, it felt familiar. As the person drew nearer, Goku strained to see who it was. It looked like... 

"Kuririn!" 

"Hey Goku! Gohan... uh, Piccolo..." he said as he landed. 

"I remember you. You were at the turtle guy's house." said Gohan, "Dad told me about you. Small but strong, right?" 

"Yeah," Kuririn said, then turned to Goku. "Figures that you'd lead with 'small' though. Just cause _you_ grew a little bit..." 

"Enough talk," growled Piccolo, "here they come!" Indeed, they could all feel two immensely strong chis heading in their direction. 

"I-I don't suppose there's any hope of that being Tenshinhan and Chaotsu, is there?" said Kuririn shakily. 

"Don't be stupid," said Piccolo, "there is no way they could gain such strength." The two Saiya-jins drew closer, and tension continued to mount. Suddenly, the waiting was over. Almost faster than they could see, the two Saiya-jins were in front of them. Goku could not help but feel slightly impressed at their power and appearance. They were dressed in armor similar to that Radditz had worn. One was huge, bald, and muscular, looking like he had come out of the pages of some fitness magazine. The other was short, lean (though still muscular), with tall, spiky hair. It struck him as strange, but Goku sensed that the short one was somehow the stronger of the two. He came to the sudden realization that this would not be an easy fight. He had known this all along, of course, but it seemed to hit him fully only now. 

"Well, well Nappa," the short one said, "the insects have prepared a welcoming committee." 

"Heh, they've even managed to recruit a Namekian!" noted Nappa, "either that, or this planet has the largest slugs I've ever seen." 

"Does... this mean that you're an alien too, Piccolo-san?" asked Gohan, rather wide eyed, as all of them were. 

"I suppose so," said Piccolo. 

"I always did wonder about the antennae," said Goku, then, in response to the looks from the others, "What?" 

Their moment of disbelief was short lived, however, as Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaotsu chose that moment to arrive. 

"These insects seem to keep multiplying, Vegeta." 

"Let's give them a small test before we fight them, shall we? How many Saab-men are there left?" Nappa removed a small vial from a small pouch. It contained what looked like seeds, and, in a small section at the end, a clear liquid. 

"Seven." 

"Perfect. One for each," said Vegeta as Nappa knelt down, scraped aside some dirt, and scattered the seeds into the hole he had made. He covered the hole with earth, and poured the liquid over top of it. 

"They'll grow well in this soil," he said, standing up. 

Vegeta looked around at the small group of Chikyuu-jins that had gathered in a pathetic attempt to stop them. None of these would present any trouble. Except, there was one, tall, with spiky black hair (and somewhat slow witted, it seemed). Vegeta sensed something different about that one. It had to be Radius's brother: Kakarrot. 

"What's-" Kuririn began, but was interrupted by Vegeta. 

"You'll see soon enough, shorty." Indeed they did. Large green bumps, riddled with veins, began to break through the soil. It quickly became apparent that these bumps were the craniums of large, green heads, which were quickly followed by bodies. 

Vegeta could see that the Chikyuu-jins were unable to know what to make of what they were seeing. He decided to enlighten them. 

"Which one of you weaklings will fight first? Just for a little entertainment before the real fight, you understand." 

"A little entertainment... you think this is some sort of game?" demanded Tenshinhan. 

"What else would you call it? You can't seriously hope to oppose us as you are." replied Vegeta, chuckling slightly, then, to the Saiba-men, "And you! You are to go all-out! I want to give these weaklings a challenge." 

"Why you-" shouted Kuririn, "I'll fight first!" 

"No," said Tenshinhan firmly, "You've already been resurrected once. You can't come back anymore. I'll fight." 

"'Already resurrected...' What the hell are they talking about?" wondered Vegeta. His ponderings were interrupted when the Chikyuu-jin who had just spoken stepped forward and squared off against one of the Saiba-men. They stood still for a moment, sizing each other up, and then they sprang into action, connecting in aerial. They're movement too fast for the un-aided eye to follow. Both opponents were going head-to-head, but, Vegeta noticed, the Chikyuu-jin seemed to be having the easier time of the two. Suddenly, the Chikyuu-jin vanished in a burst of speed, and appeared behind the bewildered Saiba-man. He karate-chopped the back of his opponents neck, then struck out with his left leg, knocking the Saiba-man horizontal in the air. He brought his elbow down on the Saiba-man's stomach in a blow that sent the small green fighter plummeting downward to the waiting ground. The impact created a small crater, the Saiba-man lying at the bottom. The Chikyuu-jin landed also, among congratulations from his companions. 

However, the celebration was cut short when the Saiba-man staggered to its feet. The Chikyuu-jin prepared to fight once more, but he was cut short when Vegeta sent a chi blast into the Saiba-man with a wave of his fingers, causing it to explode. 

"I told you to go all-out," he said to the shocked Saiba-men, "You're companion was already beaten. Learn a lesson from his error." 

Another Chikyuu-jin, with wild black hair and a scarred face, stepped forward: "All right then, its my turn." 

"Be careful, Yamcha," warned Kakarrot as he stepped forward to fight, "you saw what a beating those things can take without going down." The Saiba-man and the Chikyuu-jin, Yamcha, connected in a flurry of punches and kicks. The Saiba-man stepped back, opened its head cavity, and shot a chi blast at its opponent. The Chikyuu-jins were forced to scatter as the blast went straight through where they were standing. Vegeta noticed that Kakarrot seemed to look around him frantically for a second, but then he saw one of the other Chikyuu-jins, short, and with extremely shaggy black hair, standing on the opposite side of the rut the blast had made. He then seemed to calm down. 

Vegeta turned back to the fight, as the Chikyuu-jin took the opportunity the blast had created to appear in front of the Saiba-man. He brought both hands, balled into fists, slamming into each side the Saiba-man's neck. He then jumped up into the air, and sent a ball of chi down on his opponents head. It created a small crater around the Saiba-man, who collapsed. The Chikyuu-jin landed with his back to the crater, dusting off his hands. Vegeta smirked, suspecting what happened next. The Saiba-man, done with playing possum, leapt up and latched its arms around the supposedly victorious fighter. He tried to break free, but was unable. 

Goku could hardly believe what had just happened, when it suddenly became worse. The green thing that the Saiya-jins had grown blew up. It self-destructed, taking Yamcha with it. He fell to the ground, all life gone. 

The Chikyuu-jins stared in shock at what had just happened. The small, bald one stepped forward, assuming a fighting stance. 

"You are gonna pay for that," he growled, placing his hands in front of him, gathering his chi, "every last one of you. Hrrraaaaaaa- Mystic Chi!" A large blast shot out from his outstretched palms, moving in the direction of the Saiba-men, Vegeta and Nappa. 

"Does he really think we won't be able to dodge that?" though Vegeta with a smirk, "not that we have to." The Saiba-men scattered as the blast reached them. The bald Chikyuu-jin twisted his hands, and the blast shot up into the air. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought anyone from this backwater planet could have that sort of control, rudimentary though it was. The Chikyuu-jin brought his hands down swiftly, and the blast split into seven smaller blasts, each of which rocketed down its own individual target. They each hit, four of the five Saiba-men (the fifth leaping out of the way) along with Vegeta and Nappa disappearing into the blinding light of the blast. 

"Heh, missed one," smirked the bald Chikyuu-jin, surveying his handiwork. However, the satisfaction he felt was short lived, as the smoke cleared, revealing Vegeta and Nappa standing unharmed. 

"Aw, crap..." said the Chikyuu-jin as he saw that his strongest attack had left its two primary targets unscathed. The shock, like his earlier satisfaction, was abruptly ended when the remaining Saiba-man exploded out of the lingering dust, charging at the small Chikyuu-jin with the shaggy hair. Kakarrot was the first to react. 

"Gohan!" he yelled, launching a hasty chi blast at the Saiba-man, which promptly vaporized on impact. Kakarrot ran over to the one who had been attacked, checking to see if he was all right. 

"Kakarrot seems to have a special interest in that one," thought Vegeta, remembering Kakarrots apparent panic after the Saiba-man's blast, which had been alleviated when he saw that the short one was all right. "I wonder if..." 

Vegeta stared at Kakarrot and the boy, going back and forth between the two. His face slowly formed a smirk as he realized the truth. 

"Yes... of course, there is a resemblance. Well, well, Kakarrot, I see you haven't totally wasted your time on this planet," the smirk on Vegeta's face widened ever-so-slightly "I may be able to exploit this information later, but perhaps it will not be necessary. We shall see." 

"All right," said Nappa, snapping Vegeta out of his reverie, "I'll take all of you out at once! Sorry you won't get any action, Vegeta." Nappa took a deep breath and began focusing his chi. The ground itself shook as the muscular giant gathered his power. 

[Here it comes!], said Piccolo telepathically, [the only weakness these Saiya-jins seem to have is their tails. We'll have to exploit that if we want any hopes of winning this!] The others responded in the affirmative. 

[Right], continued Piccolo, [Goku, you've got to start focusing your power, in case something goes wrong.] 

[Piccolo, I've got to help! You expect me to stand around doing nothing while you all risk your lives?] 

[I'd rather see that than see you go into battle unprepared and get us all killed.] 

[But-] 

[Better do what Piccolo-san says, Dad. If this doesn't work, we'll need you!] 

[All right, but the minute things go wrong, I jump into the battle.] 

"Okay, who's first?" said Nappa, finishing his power-up. 

Kuririn, Chaotsu, Piccolo, and Gohan all launched attacks at the same time. 

"Chienzan!" 

"Dodon Pa!" 

"Light of Death!" 

"Masenko!" 

"Heh," said Nappa, easily dodging all three attacks, "those almost could have hurt me. **Almost**." 

"Ha!" yelled Tenshinhan, phasing into visibility directly behind Nappa. The attacks had merely been a diversion. His hands shot forward, and had almost reached the tail, when Nappa's hand shot forward and closed around his throat. 

"You fools," sneered Nappa, throwing a stunned Tenshinhan to the ground, "didn't you think that we would have suspected that kind of ploy?" He rose into the air, and brought a hand, crackling with chi, over his head. 

"I will annihilate you in a single shot!" 

[That's it Piccolo, I've got to do something], shouted Goku mentally. 

[No!] Piccolo shouted back, [Tenshinhan will be able to dodge! Keep concentrating your power!] Goku responded only with begrudging silence. 

Nappa was about to launch his attack, but was interrupted when Chaotsu shot forward into the air, and latched onto Nappa's back. 

"What the-!" shouted Nappa, reaching around and trying to grab onto his diminutive attacker, "can't- reach-" 

[Chaotsu, what are you doing?], Tenshinhan cried desperately. 

[Tenshinhan... goodbye...] 

[Chaotsu! No!] 

Choatsu released all his chi at once, exploding in a massive fireball. Everyone on the ground stood motionless. The smoke then cleared, revealing Nappa, scorched but unharmed. It was then that Tenshinahn found his voice. 

"**CHAOTSUUU!** Chi-Kung-Pao!" Tenshinhan shoot forth all his energy at Nappa. The Saiya-jin was consumed in blinding light, but once more came out unharmed. 

"I failed..." came the whispered words, before Tenshinhan collapsed. His energy had been completely spent by his attack. However, Kuririn took the opportunity to evaporate into super-speed, and appear behind Nappa, grabbing his tail. 

"Ha-HA!" he cried. He was cut short by the fist that came slamming into his side. 

"You really thought we would leave such vulnerable spots unprotected?" sneered Nappa. A hard kick sent Kuririn into the sky, still clutching his side. He stopped himself midair, sending a jolt of pain through his body that caused him to double up. He opened his eyes and found Nappa hovering in front of him, palm extended. 

"Oh, shit-" he was cut short by a massive blast of chi, which completely engulfed his body, incinerating him. Goku finally lost it. 

"**KURIRIN!**" he stepped forward, his chi slowly building into a towering wall of power. "You are going to pay for each and every one of them." There was no hesitation in his voice. There was only determination and a quiet, terrifying rage. 

"This," thought Vegeta, "should be interesting." 

***** 

_ Next: The Silent Rage of Son Goku _


	2. Enter the KaioKen

Monkey Trial 

Monkey Trial 

_ Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Wish I did. _

Chapter II 

"How did I get talked into this?" whined Yajirobe, for what seemed to Bulma to be the millionth time. They were inside a small jet, flying towards where the scouter (taken from the body of Goku's brother), told them the battle was taking place. Bulma absent-mindedly touched the small pouch at her waist, carrying the last few Senzu beans that Master Karin had grown in preparation for the Saiya-jins arrival. 

"You agreed to this," she snapped, "because: (a), you have some stupid desire to watch this fight, (b), Karin asked you to, (c), you're the one who has the jet, and (d), Chichi threatened to disembowel you if Gohan comes back badly hurt because we didn't get one of these beans to him." 

"Great," he grumbled, "so why did **you** decide you needed to come?" 

"Because you were too lazy to let me show you how to operate the scouter, that's why." Yajirobe looked over at her, trying to come up with a really scathing response, but couldn't find one on the top of his head, and decided that to actually spend time thinking one up would require too much energy. He turned back to his task of piloting, trying to remember if his jet had a passenger side ejector seat and, if so, had it come with a parachute? 

**** 

Goku slowly strode across the battlefield towards Nappa. Kuririn's demise had finally pushed him too far. 

"Dammit, I couldn't help them. It happened too fast, and Kuririn's already died once. We won't be able to bring him back," he muttered, unaware that Vegeta's Saiya-jin hearing could pick up every word that was said. 

"Again with this business about resurrection," he thought, "Probably just babbling, but still... after Nappa has finished with Kakarrot, I **will** find out what this nonsense is about." Goku stood in front of Nappa, and squared off, ready to fight. 

"All right, Kakarrot, I'll be gracious," sneered Nappa, "a third-class warrior like you doesn't stand a chance against an Elite like me, so I'll give the first move to you." Nappa waited, but Goku just stood there, staring at Nappa with a fiery rage. 

"What, no speeches?" snorted Nappa, "No discourses on 'honor' and 'goodness', like you gave Radditz? I heard them all over the scouters. Oh, I get it, you're scared stiff. Just like your worthless Chikyuu-jin fri- **whuff!**" Goku had shot forward and driven his elbow into Nappa's stomach. 

"That was for Yamcha." He snapped his bent arm straight, sending the still-stunned Nappa flying backwards into a nearby cliff. 

"_That_ was for Chaotsu." He shot forward again, and delivered a kick which left Nappa in a cracked indentation on the cliffside. 

"**That** was for Tenshinhan." He rose high into the air and raised his hands above his head, forming a ball of chi. 

"And **_this_**, is for _Kuririn_**!**" The blast hurtled down into the cliff and blew it to rubble around Nappa's head. 

"YEAH!" cheered Gohan, "way to go, Dad!" 

"Don't celebrate just yet," growled Piccolo, "this isn't over by a long shot." A deep rumbling emanated from beneath the pile of rocks, and built higher and higher, until Nappa burst out, bruised and bloodied. 

"**DAAAAMN YOOOOU!**" he screamed, "**A third class warrior like you should be spit-cleaning my boots! YAAAAAAAARR!**" The bald warrior flew straight up into the sky faster than most could follow. He met Goku in a flurry of kicks and punches that appeared as no more than a blur. Those who could follow what was going on could see that so far not a single punch had landed. Goku was blocking every one of Nappa's attacks. Nappa finally broke away and came to rest away from Goku, slightly higher in the air than him. Both fighters were sweaty and panting. 

"Not bad, Kakarrot," said Nappa, between breaths, "You're actually forcing me to use my strongest attack." Goku stared with a bewildered look as Nappa opened his mouth to its widest. The look changed to one of shock as a massive chi blast exploded out and came streaking at him. 

A startled "GAH!" was all Goku got out before the beam struck him. Vegeta smirked as the beam went through where Goku stood, apparently obliterating him. 

"That should wipe the grin off Kakarrot's face," he thought, "There's no way he could've- what?" Nappa's blast had slowed, and was almost at a stop as it reached the ground. It was as if someone was holding pushing the attack, trying to turn it back. Nappa was sweating even harder than before, pumping more of his chi into the blast. Vegeta looked closer at the blast, heightening his senses. 

"No... it cannot be..." he thought as he stared at the blast, "**_Kakarrot_**!" Indeed it was. Goku was at the front of the blast, both hands forward, holding the blast back. He was also sweating heavily, his muscles aching from the strain; and he was still being forced back, little by little. He reached the ground, and his feet began making a furrow in the soil beneath him. Then, it was all over. The blast dissipated as Nappa ran out of chi to feed it with. Nappa floated in the air, panting and staring with disbelief at Goku, standing on the ground a long distance from his friends. 

"Oooowwww," he said, waving his hands to cool them off, "That really hurt!" Vegeta stared at this in wide-eyed shock. 

"What kind of training did Kakarrot go through?" he wondered, "For a third class warrior to take that blast and come through unscathed..." It seemed that Nappa had similar thoughts running through his head, because he chose that time to voice them. 

"You... took.. my... strongest attack... a third class warrior..." he growled, his voice filled with shock that quickly turned to rage. "**I... will.. _KILL YOU_!**" With an all-mighty yell he turned in the air and shot down towards Goku, intending to rip him limb from limb. He had not gone a foot when Vegeta regained his voice. 

"Nappa! Stop!" The giant heard and, to the Z-Senshis' great surprise, came to a halt so fast that Goku could have sworn he heard tires screeching. 

"Vegeta stopped him with only a yell," thought Goku in shock, "How much stronger must Vegeta be... to elicit that sort of response?" 

"Vegeta-" 

"Kakarrot has already proved that he is stronger than you. I will finish him." Nappa turned to Goku, shaking with rage. 

"You have humiliated me in front of my Prince," growled Nappa, "I will leave you to him, but I will **_not_** leave the field as it stands!" With that he wheeled around in the air and shot towards Piccolo and Gohan. Goku saw his intention in an instant and launched toward them also, trying desperately to reach them before Nappa. 

"Dammit," he thought, "Won't be able to make it... not fast enough... got to..." Suddenly, Goku felt his chi being unconsciously being manipulated, as if he himself were doing it, and yet, not him... The entire world seemed to spontaneously slow down around Goku. Power flooded through his body. 

"What's going on?" he thought, but this was quickly supressed by a small part of his mind that shouted: "Wo cares? GO! **GO! _GO!_**" Nappa suddenly found himself paralyzed and held in the air, with Goku's fist in his back. 

**** 

Kaio-sama frowned as he watched the events on Chikyuu unfold before him. The arrival of the Saiya-jins was bad enough, but Son Goku's means of defeating Nappa was somehow more troubling. 

"Hmmm. This is most disturbing. I thought that I was the only one who even knew of the Kaio Ken's existance," he thought aloud, "but even I have never been able to actually **do** it!" He had tried ,for many centuries, to master the elusive technique, but had always met with failure. This made Goku's sudden mastery of the technique all the more disturbing. 

"To do it so spontaeneously, without ever receiving training..." he paused for a moment as this all sank in, "Kami-sama certainly was right when he said that this Goku was an extraordinary being!" 

"Ooook! Oook!" 

"Well," he mused, "I guess there's nothing I can do but watch. I certainly do hope that they survive this battle. I would like to find out how he mastered the Kaio Ken without any sort of training." He sighed and turned his attention back to the unfolding mystery beneath him. 

**** 

Vegeta stared. From what his scouter told him, Goku's power had jumped astoundingly when he had... was that an attack he had used? If it had been, then it was unlike any attack Vegeta had ever seen. 

The jump in power had lasted only for instant, though. His reading was now back to what it had been. Thoughts chased each other wildly around the inside of the Saiya-jin prince's head. 

"What the hell kind of technique was that? For an instant, a mere heartbeat, his power and speed increased dramatically! Still, his power level was no where near my own." Meanwhile, Goku was talking to Gohan and Picoolo, making sure they were all right. They, however, were more interested in Goku's mysterious attack. 

"What on Chikyuu did you _do_, Goku?" 

"I have no idea, Piccolo. I was running, my chi started feeling really weird, and well," he gestured to Nappa, who lay on the ground where Goku had tossed him. "You saw what happened. Speakking of which..." He turned toward Vegeta. 

"Come and take your friend back to his ship!" he yelled, "He can't fight anymore! Take him and **leave**!" Vegeta stared at Goku for a moment, then walked over to the prone Nappa. He grabbed Nappa's outstretched hand. 

"Vegeta..." he said weakly, "thank you..." Vegeta's lips curled to form a sneer. 

"What good are you if you cannot fight?" 

"Wha-" 

"**Nothing**!" With that, Vegeta flung Nappa high into the air. He extended his arm downward, pointing two fingers. 

"_VEGETAAAAAAA_!" 

"Get back!" yelled Goku, grabbing Gohan and Piccolo and jumping back as far as he could. 

Vegeta brought his arm up in a swift motion, creating a powerful blast that flattened a large circle around him, and disentigrating Nappa. Goku and the others stared in dumb shock at what they had witnessed. 

"Destroyed.. with a gesture..." whispered Piccolo, "what power..." Goku, however, was staring at Vegeta with a rage like that he had aimed at Nappa. He walked slowly forward. 

"There was no need for that, Vegeta! He couldn't fight anymore! He didn't stand a chance!" he leveled his gaze at Vegeta before continuing, "He was your friend, and you destroyed him without a second thought. I will **not** let you hurt anyone else." 

**** 

"Yajirobe, are you sure this thing can't go any faster?" The scouter had told her that, while there had been nine life signs at the start of the battle, (seven belonging to her friends) there were now only five left. Unless the Saiya-jins were weaker than they'd expected, she knew this could only mean one thing: four of her friends had already died.This didn't upset her as much as she would have imagined(probably because the Dragon Balls were lurking at the back of her mind), but this itself was causing her stress. 

Yajirobe ground his teeth together before answering: "Same as the last dozen times you've asked: **NO!** Do you think irritating me to death will magically make the jet go faster, or something?" This response finally caused Bulma to loose her temper. 

"**WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO GET THERE BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DIES! You _will_ burn out the engine getting there or I will _help_ Chichi to _disembowel you_! And when the Saia-jins KILL everyone on this planet, I WILL find you in the afterlife, and _DISEMBOWEL YOUR SOUL_!**" Bulma then proceeded to spew out a string of obscenities that would have made a Saiya-jin blush. Yajirobe stared at her for a moment, filled with an unholy terror. He turned back to the windshield of the jet, and broke the air-speed record of the time. 

**** 

"You really think that you can take me, Kakarrot?" 

"We're about to find out, aren't we, Vegeta?" 

"Very well, Kakarrot. It will greatly amuse me to wipe that insolent expression off your face." 

"Just promise me one thing. That you won't attack Piccolo or Gohan while we're fighting." 

"I didn't realize that you were in a position to be making such demands, Kakarrot. But don't worry, they wouldn't present enough challenge to worth my time." Goku nodded before turning to Gohan and Piccolo. 

"You two stay back," he paused for a moment before saying, "move the bodies, too." Vegeta and Goku readied themselves for the fight. Each irradiated an air of complete and total self-confidence. The thought of losing occured to neither of them: one, because losing was impossible, the other, because loss was not an option. For a moment, they stared into each others eyes, hoping the other would blink. Then, they launched. 

The air-pressure from their super-fast movements shattered any rocks that were too close. Goku was putting up a valiant fight, but he was losing. The difference between his power and Vegeta's was enough to make him loose by itself, but the mysterious move he had used to defeat Nappa had left him feeling spent. Vegeta, however, was putting forth more effort than he would have thought neccesary to win the fight. 

"Hmmm, Kakrrot's not that bad," he thought, "I'm actually breaking a sweat! Before I kill him, I _must_ thank him for the workout." 

"Errgh!" thought Goku, "Vegeta's too strong. I can't win this the way things are now! Gotta focus. There **must** be a way to beat him." Goku's thoughts flashed to his mysterious defeat of Nappa. 

"How the heck did I _**do**_ that?" Vegeta's fist planted itself in his gut. "I've got nothing else. I've got to try it! Just have to buy a little time first..." A thought struck him. He jumped back from the fight and looked Vegeta in the face. 

"**Hey _Vegeta_**!" He brought his hands, fingers out, up to either side of his face. 

"Wha-" 

"**TAIYO-KEN!**" A blinding light flashed for a few agonizing seconds, and Vegeta took the full brunt. He clutched at his face, cursing Goku at the top of his lungs. 

"DAMN YOU, KAKARROT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Goku had used the oppurtunity to jump back to a safe distance to focus and try to remember how he had performed the mysterious technique. 

"How. Did. **I. _DO IT!?!_**" he mentally screamed at himself as he ran: trying to put a little distance between Vegeta and himself, to buy some time. 

"_**KAAAAKAAAARROOOOT!**_" Goku turned and saw Vegeta hurtling toward him. A rush of desperation filled him, and he could almost hear his brain click. Again the world slowed. Vegeta did not seem to be moving quite so fast. Nor did his chi seem to be quite as large, when Goku compared it to his own. 

To Gohan and Piccolo, it seemed that Goku was now an even match with Vegeta. They were now both landing hits on the other, Goku easily making up for his earlier weakness. 

"Wow! I didn't know that Dad was that strong!" 

"Neither did he, I think," Piccolo was worried about what sort of reprecussions this technique of Goku's would have. "I just hope-" he was cut short by the sound of a jet landing behind them, soon followed by the sound of said jet being encapsulated. Bulma came walking over to where Piccolo and Gohan were watching, open mouthed. Yajirobe stayed farther back, cowering behind a rock. 

"Kuso, I can barely see them, they're moving so fast!" she paused before adding, "I may not have needed to bring these Senzu." 

Vegeta broke away from the fight, bleeding and panting. He stared at Goku for a moment, as if in disbelief. Slowly, a smirk spread on his now dirty and bloody face. And he laughed. 

Goku couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Here was an opponent, beginning to loose, his pride being driven to the ground, and he was laughing. 

"Never have I thought that the Prince of Vegeta-sei would be matched by a third-class warrior, Kakarrot. Now, you die." He raised his hand, a ball of chi on his palm, "This is a most interesting technique, for use when the natives of the planet put up a little too much resistance for a normal Saiya-jin to handle. Artificial moonlight." 

"Moonlight?" said Bulma curiously, but as comprehension dawned on her, her face filled with fear. "H-he isn't going to-" 

"I think he is!" shouted Piccolo. He was remebering the first night in the wilderness. The night he had destroyed Chikyuu's moon. The night Gohan had changed. 

****** 

_Next: Vegeta Goes Ape!_


	3. Saiyajin Vs Saiyajin

Monkey Trial 

Monkey Trial 

_ Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Wish I did. _

Note: Text that appears in brackets[] reppresents telepathy. 

Chapter III 

Piccolo was momentarily paralyzed in fear as Vegeta formed a ball of chi in his hand; in what he had promised was an attempt to make 'artificial moonlight'. Pic-colo's eyes flicked downward to the Saiya-jin's tail, slowly waving back and forth. Piccolo knew that a combination of moonlight, whether artificial or not, with an already powerful, vengeful Saiya-jin with a tail meant only one thing: a giant, pissed-off monkey, ten times as powerful as the man standing before him. 

"**RUN**!" he grabbed Gohan and Bulma by the arm and ran in leaping strides, as far back as he could. He ran past Yajirobe, who was yelling something along the lines of: "What? What's going on? Why are we running?" He was still running as Vegeta through the ball of chi high into the atmosphere, at which point he dove behind a large outcrop of rock, near enough to be able to see what was going on, far enough away to (hopefully) avoid notice. 

He clenched a fist, and yelled the command: "BURST AND MIX UP!" The ball of chi exploded and quickly reformed into a bright sphere in the sky. A sphere giving of what was definitely moonlight. Vegeta's eyes turned red, and hair began sprouting on his face, which was begin-ning to turn into a snout. 

"Oh, shit..." 

"You like my Oozaru form, Kakarrot?" came the growl from deep within the throat of the monster before them. Before Goku could move, a large hand came down and grabbed him, lifting him in front of the monster's face. 

"I'm going to turn you into _jelly_!" He squeezed, crushing the tiny figure in his hands. 

"Dad!" said Gohan, "we've got to do something!" 

"We need to cut off his tail," growled Piccolo, "but I don't see how we could get close enough without getting squashed ourselves." 

"How does it feel, Kakarrot?" snarled Vegeta, " How does it feel to be at death's door, knowing that once you're gone, there will be nothing protecting- GAH!" He felt it immediately. He no longer had his tail. He spun around, dropping Goku as he did so, and saw a small, fat Chikyuu-jin with black hair running away. A Chi-kyuu-jin with a sword. 

"DAMN THEM!" thought Vegeta as he shrank, "I'm going to destroy _All. Life. On. This. **PLANET**_." He finished his transformation, and faced Goku, who lay on the ground. 

"Shit!" thought Bulma, "I can't get one of these Senzu to Son! That Saiya-jin's blocking the way!" 

"You know, Kakarrot," hissed Vegeta, "At first, I was going to end this planet's suffering quickly, just incinerate it all. But now, I'm going to subjugate them all. Put them into slavery. Their suffering will go on for years." He paused to let this sink in before continuing. 

"But you, Kakarrot, I'm going to kill. First you, then your brat, then that Namekian slug," he paused, turned around, and yelled at the place he'd seen Yajirobe run and hide, "**AND FINALLY THAT BASTARD WHO CUT OFF MY TAIL!**" 

"Goodbye, Kakarrot." He raised his hand over his head, preparing to blast Goku into the afterlife. His palm slowly began to glow, the chi blast beginning to form. Vegeta was savoring this. 

"DON'T YOU HURT MY DAD!" Gohan erupted from their hiding place, rocket-ing at Vegeta. "YAAAAAAAA!" He met the Saiya-jin in a flurry of kicks and punches, but he was no match for Vegeta. Vegeta landed a solid kick in Gohan's stomach, sending him flying back into a nearby rock. As he hit, there came the sound of rending cloth. Piccolo stared in shock at Gohan. There, protruding from the back of his pants, was something Piccolo thought he had taken care of almost a year ago: _a tail_. Piccolo was struck by a sudden inspiration, something that might level the playing field a bit. 

"Gohan! Look at the ball in the sky!" Gohan weakly looked up from where he had fallen. 

"Wha..." 

"The sky!" Piccolo had not needed to shout twice. Gohan's face had already gone blank. He slowly stood up, his eyes turning a deep red. His body heaved as he sprouted a dark brown fur all over, the vacant expression on his face turning to a growl, then a snarl, then finally to an all-out roar as he finished his transformation. 

"Um... Piccolo... I hate to question your plan," stammered Bulma, "but... whenever Son changed... as a kid... he lost all reason. What if Gohan's the same?" Her ques-tion was answered as Gohan beat his chest with a mighty roar, and proceeded to smash the mountainside with his huge, Oozaru-sized fist. Bulma ran for cover, screaming about insane demon-kings and her idiotic, battle-crazy friends. Piccolo, however, had other ideas. 

"Gohan! Go for the Saiya-jin!" The great beast that was Gohan hesitated, looking at Piccolo, cocking his head slightly. "The _SAIYA-JIN!_" The giant ape turned slowly, and then charged at Vegeta, who turned wide-eyed and began leap-ing away, dodging the large feet and fists that were slamming down around him. Bulma crept forward from her hiding spot, staring at the battle before her, numb with shock at what she had just witnessed. 

"How... how..." Piccolo smirked at the expression on her face. 

"How did I know that would work?" Bulma nodded slightly, her eyes still staring at Gohan trying to smash Vegeta. 

"When Vegeta transformed, but retained his control, I started thinking: what if Goku and Gohan don't lose their reason, but regain their natural Saiya-jin sav-agery?" Bulma blinked and looked up at Piccolo. 

"I didn't know you were that smart." 

"Mentally, I'm over 500 years old," he turned back to the fight, "Give me a little credit." 

Vegeta was doing his best to dodge the Oozaru fists slamming down around him. He took off into the air, but Gohan followed him like a dog chasing a small insect that is just barely out of its reach. He spun around to fire a chi blast to separate Gohan from his tail, but Gohan was obviously quicker than he thought. Before he could fire, the Oozaru had managed to catch him, and began squeezing him as he had squeezed Goku. This, however, did not last long. Gohan tossed Vegeta lightly into the air, and brought his fist ramming down. Vegeta shot to earth, cracking bones on impact. 

He looked up to see the Oozaru-Gohan descending towards him. He weakly raised one arm, and fired the chi blast he had tried to form earlier. Gohan's tail was sev-ered. Vegeta began to struggle to his feet, and noticed a large shadow falling over him. He looked up, and saw a huge, unconscious, Oozaru falling toward him. The Oozaru was slowly resuming human shape, but not fast enough. Vegeta redoubled his efforts to get up. 

Bulma shook herself out of her shock long enough to actually comprehend what was going on. She quickly reached into her pouch containing the Senzu beans, and an to the prone figure of Son Goku. She bent down over him, quickly pushing the Senzu into his mouth. 

"Better eat it quick Son," she whispered, "Gohan's got the Saiya-jin distracted, but not for long." The moment the words left her mouth, the 'distraction' was over. Bulma was knocked flat to the ground by the huge shock wave created by Gohan's contact with the ground. she looked up to see the huge monkey finish shrinking into the small boy she had first seen at Kame-House one year ago. This also revealed that Vegeta had been beneath the monkey when it landed. He was now pressed, quite literally, into the ground. 

"Thanks, Bulma", Goku was getting up and dusting himself off, "Looks like I may not need to fight anymore, though. Let's get one of those Senzu to Gohan. Chi-chi would kill me if he came home hurt." He took one of the beans and walked over to the unconscious Gohan. He was about to push the tiny bean into his son's mouth, when he felt it ripped from his hand. 

Vegeta stood up from the small crater he had made in the ground when the oozaru Gohan had fallen on him. 

"Thank you, Kakarrot." he smirked as he finished swallowing "I don't know what that was, but it helped the injuries I sustained from your brat quite nicely." Before Goku could stop him, he kicked Gohan, sending him flying into the air. Goku spun around to catch him, but Vegeta appeared in front of him, blocking his route to Gohan. 

"I believe we have unfinished business, Kakarrot." Vegeta launched himself at Goku, forcing him to defend. Piccolo flew up into the air, catching Gohan. Goku and Vegeta continued to trade blows as Piccolo slowly descended to the ground to relieve himself of Gohan. However, both Goku and Piccolo felt the sudden pres-ence of an enormous chi. Goku's head snapped upward to look for the source, as did Piccolo. Goku quickly focussed on the fight as when Vegeta used his distrac-tion to land a solid punch. 

[Do you feel that, Piccolo?] 

[I'd have to be blind not to. That's some serious chi. And it's evil.] 

[Damn. Looks like Vegeta's not the worst of our problems.] Goku tried to return his attention to Vegeta, but he could not entirely focus with the mysterious new threat looming on the horizon. How could they face it when he was barely match-ing Vegeta? 

[Goku! It's here!] 

[Wha-? How'd it get here so fast?] 

"Well, well, my dear Vegeta, aren't we having a good time." Vegeta's head snapped up at the sound of this voice, high and mocking, yet conveying so much power and evil. 

"_You!_" 

****** 

_Next: Legends and Tyrants_


	4. The Fall of Vegeta

Monkey Trial 

Monkey Trial 

_ Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Wish I did. _

*Author's Note* Sorry about the wait on this chapter, but aside from real-life stuff taking precedence, I've been suffering from slight writer's block. I hope to get out the chapters a little sooner in the future. 

Chapter IV 

Goku stared in disbelief at the creature Vegeta was looking upon with an expression of pure hate and loathing. It was a combination of pink, purple, and white. Its face was graced with a small smirk, as if totally assured of its superiority to every being present. Its eyes (a deep, blood-red), as well as its nose and black lips, were flanked by two pink, vertical stripes. Its head was topped by a bright, purple dome, surrounded by white ridges, under which rested a scouter, like the one worn by Vegeta. However, the most striking feature by far was the horns. The creature sat in a small pod, which floated several meters off the ground. Goku sensed that despite this, the creature was more than powerful enough to fly on its own. 

"I don't recall saying I needed help on this mission, Freeza." 

"My dear Vegeta, I never said you did," the creature Freeza said, its voice dripping with flase sweetness, "I am simply here to protect my own interests." 

"Oh really?" sneered Vegeta, and Goku could easily hear the barely-concealed rage in his voice, "the last time I checked, I was conquering this planet for _your_ profit." 

"Yes. However, I was listening in your fight over your scouter, and heard your threat of completely destroying this planet," its smirk grew slightly bigger ,"I believe I specified that I wanted the inhabitants of this planet left _alive_ in the orders I sent to Nappa." 

"Since when do you care about the inhabitants of _any_ planet?" sneered Vegeta. 

"I do not owe any explainations to _**you** Vegeta_," said Freeza, all sweetness gone from his voice, "but there are... _resources_... available on this planet, which seem to be dependant on certain members of the population." Goku blinked. He could have sworn that Freeza's eyes had flicked toward Piccolo when he said that. He glanced at Piccolo himself. Their eyes met, and Goku saw that Piccolo was thinking the same thng he was. There was only one 'resource' on this planet that Freeza could mean, but no; that was impossible... how could he know? 

"Normally I would have one of my assistants finish you off for your insubordination, Vegeta," said Freeza, a definate sneer in his voice now, "but I have always found you to be... _amusing_." The creature levitated out of its pod, coming to rest a few feet off the ground. Its tail slowly swished back and forth, conveying Freeza's utter contempt for anyone or anything that dared to try and fight him. 

"However, I'm still willing to give you a sporting chance Vegeta. I won't use my hands _or_ my feet," he said, folding his arms and legs, like two pairs of snakes, each deadly, waiting to strike out at any time. Vegeta began shaking in rage at this. He, the Prince of Saiyajins, was being mocked. Toyed with. Freeza didn't know what he was dealing with. He didn't consider Vegeta worth the trouble of using his limbs. 

"Is he that powerful," thought Goku, "or is he just overconfident?" 

Freeza's smirk widened. "I'll even let you make the first move," he said, his voice filled with the implication that Vegeta could not possibly stand a chance. This was too much. Vegeta launched himself at Freeza, pouring all the power he could into a single punch. He landed a right hook on Freeza's jaw. Freeza's head snapped to the right, but he stood still otherwise. Vegeta was the one with the smirk now. Freeza's head slowly turned back to Vegeta. Its smirk was wider than ever. 

"Well, well, Vegeta," Freeza said, "You may actually prove to be a decent warm-up... for my _shadow sparring_." With that he whipped around, his tail sending Vegeta flying into a nearby rock formation. When the dust cleared Vegeta lay there, unmoving. Freeza floated over, and came down beside Vegeta's still form. 

"Lost the will to fight already, Vegeta? Very well, I'll amuse myself with your little '_friends_' before I finish you." Freeza rose from his crouching position and turned away from Vegeta. 

"damn.... ice-lizard... bastard...." Freeza's head snapped around at the new signof life from Vegeta. 

"So! You have a little fight left in you," he slowly walked back to the prone Vegeta. "I suppose you need a little more _**DISCIPLINE!**_" With the last word his tail shot forward, hitting Vegeta's side... and not stopping. Goku, standing at the distance he was, heard an audible cracking, and felt Vegeta's chi dropping down to the level of one that is unconscious. Freeza again turned to face the remaining fighters of Earth. 

"Now then," Freeza sneered, "Before I destroy you, I think we should discuss the small matter... of the Dragon Balls." 

Goku and Piccolo looked at each other. Goku didn't need to use telepathy to know that they both shared the same question: _How did he **know**?_

***One Year Ago*** 

Piccolo stood over the bleeding Radditz, mortally wounded after a combined attack by himself and Goku. 

"Give my regards Enma-sama, Saiyajin." 

"This isn't the end..." Radditz whispered. Piccolo snorted. Even after taking a Light of Death and Kamehameha Wave to the chest, the Saiyajin still had the strength to boast. 

"Funny, that hole in your torso says different." 

"Fool... you think I'm the only Saiyajin left?" Radditz managed an evil smirk "There are two more, twice as powerful as me... they'll... kill.... you all...." With that, the final bit of life drained from the Saiyajin's body. Piccolo looked down at the lifeless face, still frozen in a smirk, contemplating his final words. He looked over at Goku, kneeling over his unconscious son, the brat who had shown such power today... 

"You know what?" he said, looking down at Radditz's body, "I don't think they will. And even if they do, know one will stay dead for long. That's what Dragon Balls are for." He turned around and walked toward Goku, his uneasy ally. If what Radditz had said about the other two Saiyajins was true, they had some major training to do. And they would need the power hidden inside that brat to come out again... 

***Present*** 

"When I first heard the mention of these 'Dragon Balls' over the scouter, I dismissed them as nonsense." Freeza's smirk grew. "However, I soon remembered the legend of the Power Spheres of Namek. I decided that it could not hurt to look. After we destroyed the first village, we found a most.... curious relic." Goku and Piccolo exchanged glaces again. Goku had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew where this was heading. 

"One of the survivors of the village was kind enough to confirm our suspicions that it was indeed, a Dragon ball. One of seven, in fact," he got an incredibly evil look in his eye, "You would be amazed how much someone will tell you if you threaten those close to him." Goku tensed. He knew Freeza wasn't bluffing, and that he had just conveyed a threat against all his friends and family. 

"We continued our search of the planet, eventually finding six of our seven targets. It was then that our scouters lead us to the last location of Namekians that we had not already visited. We may have passed it by, as there were only two readings there, but their power was high enough to attract our attention. We thought the damn fools had evacuated, leaving the strongest two they could find to guard their precious Dragon Balls," his voice told them that he found it utterly hilarious that anyone dreamed of stopping him. "When we first arrived, there was one waiting for us. A warrior Namekian, he called himself. He wished to challenge us to battle. I decided to humor him." Freeza's wicked grin faded slightly here. 

"He turned out to be more of a challenge than I had thought. He took out both my personal assistants, and Gurd of the Ginyu Force. I offered to let him join my ranks, but he refused, so.." his smirk returned, "I allowed the rest of the Ginyu Force to finish him. Inside the building the Namek had been guarding, we found a helpless old Namek watching over the last Dragon Ball." Freeza's smirk disappeared entirely now, replaced by a scowl full of fury and rage. Even Goku realized that it was thanks to the Namekian now being described that they were not facing an immortal. 

***Six Months Ago, Nameksei, Great Elder's House*** 

"So, I sense that you have killed Nail." 

"Hm. Quite perceptive," scowled Freeza, "You certainly don't seem very concerned." 

"I have also sensed that Nail took quite a few of you with him." A faint smile played on the lips of the ancient Namekian. "Nail loved battle, and would have wished to die no other way." 

"I also feel I should warn you that even if you take this Dragon Ball, it is unlikely that _you_ will get your wish." 

"Hmph. I somehow doubt that." Freeza signalled one of his henchmen to take the Dragon Ball from its place on the back of the Namekian's chair. "Oh, and since you seem so casual about your friends death..." Freeza slowly turned back to the Elder. 

"_**Why don't you JOIN HIM!!!**_" A beam of light shot from Freeza's finger, striking the Namek square on the heart, killing him instantly. 

Those present could have sworn they heard a faint echoing voice: _"As I said... you will never get your wish..."_

And Freeza let burst a scream of anger and rage as each and every one of the Dragon Balls turned to stone. 

***Present*** 

"So you see, I had gained a new planet, and a new species for enslavement, but lost my goal of immortality," Freeza's smirk slightly returned, "and that is where you, and this planet, come in." He turned to Piccolo, who stepped back slightly, then came forward, a determined glint in his eye. 

"I know what you're gonna ask..." 

A sudden realization hit Goku: "Of course! He thinks Piccolo's the only one who knows about the Dragon Balls!" 

"... and all I can tell you is **FORGET IT!!!**" Freeza slowly advanced, that smirk growing ever so slightly. 

"No?" (the smirk grew a little more) "Well, I suppose I'll just have to use the same tactics I did on Namek." His eyes began roving. 

"Let's see... who's first..." his eyes came to rest. "I think the brat first." 

"**NO! GOHAAAN!!!**" Goku was moving as fast as he could, but the beam had already left Freeza's palm, flashing towards where Piccolo had placed him, unconscious. He wasn't going to make it, Goku wasn't fast enough, Gohan.... and suddenly, Piccolo was there. The blast enveloped him, but Gohan remained safe. When Goku stopped a second later, he kneeled not over his son, but over Piccolo, wounded, charred. Wounded because he had chosen to defend another with all he had. Piccolo Daimoh, the Great Demon King. 

*** 

Kami-sama, looking down on the planet he had guarded for so long, smiled. 

"Mr. Popo..." 

"Yes, Kami-sama?" 

"It is time." The black skinned figure of Mr. Popo stood in shock for a moment, his red lips parted as if to speak, but then he hung his head in acceptance. 

"Yes, Kami-sama." 

"Take good care of the next Kami." 

"I will." Kami-sama's head turned slightly to look back at his assistant. 

"Oh, and Mr. Popo..." 

"Yes?" 

"Take care, old friend, take care......" 

*** 

"Piccolo..." The Namekian raised his head slightly, looking at Goku. 

"Look at me Goku. The Great Demon King reduced to this. Saving a child..." Piccolo lay his head back, closing his eyes. "Damn you, Goku... it was you and your brat that did this to me. Your softness." 

"Piccolo-" 

"Goku... tell Gohan... goodbye..." and the last bit of life faded from Piccolo's body. 

Goku slowly stood, turning to face Freeza. There were tears in his eyes. But as he looked at Freeza, he was filled with a rage he had experienced only once before. When he was only just entering his teens, at the Budokai. When he had found Kuririn dead, killed for the four-star Dragon Ball. 

"For all the Namekians you've killed and enslaved... for all the Earthlings you would've... for Kami-sama... for _Piccolo_.... I. Will. **BEAT YOU! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**" 

And as the fury consumed the body and mind of Son Goku, his world exploded in power and light. 

****** 

_ Next: The Fall of a Tyrant _

****** 

_ *Author's Note* Yeah, I know, I'm a heartless &@$#@^% for doing that to Namek and Piccolo, but don't worry, the Dragon Balls may yet return. Anyway, next chapter, things **REALLY** start to get interesting. Stay tuned!_ ~_^ 


	5. The Legendary

Monkey Trial 

_*Author's Note* Sorry this took so long! Hope its worth the wait! Oh, and I don't own DBZ, yadda, yadda, yadda._

Chapter V 

**** 

Piccolo was dead. That one thought penetrated the blaze of hate and power now surrounding Goku. Piccolo was gone. So many friends gone.... Tenshinhan, Chaotsu, Yamcha, Kuririn, and Kami. When Piccolo died, the strange bond that connected him to Chikyuu's guardian had sent them both to the afterlife. And with Kami-sama, had gone the Dragon Balls. No more wishes, no more ressurection. Everyone that had died, was now gone for good. 

All because of this creature standing before him. This monster, this _beast_ named Freeza had ordered the attack on Chikyuu, as he had likely ordered the conquest, or even destruction, of countless others. This last thought imprinted on Goku's mind before the rage and power consumed it. 

*** 

Gohan stirred into wakefulness. Something was very wrong. Even with his rudimentary skill in sensing chi, he had felt something. He looked up at the source of the monstrous chi that felt like his father, but did not. The chi that was eminating from the blazing figure had a distinct mental taste to it: hate. Gohan had never, in his short life, felt his father hate. It was a word that he simply could not associate with his father's name. 

What could have made his toussan this mad? He rose slowly and stepped forward, toward the huge aura of power. He stumbled, nearly fell, over something laying on the ground a mere foot from where he had lain. And he knew what had pushed his father over the edge. 

Piccolo lay dead at Gohan's feet. 

*** 

Vegeta floated in a black void that stretched to infinity. In this infinite vacuum, he felt something that he had not felt since childhood, since Vegetasei had been destroyed by a meteor storm: despair. 

He had failed. He had faced Freeza, and been swatted down like a fly. Freeza hadn't even recognized him as a threat. 

And as he was about to give up hope forever, give up his attempts to regain conciousness and take on Freeza again, he felt it. It was a slight presence at the edge of his mind. It felt.... strong. And angry. By gods.... it could take on Freeza.... Even Vegeta, without the use of a scouter, could sense it. 

Even as his body lay unconcious on the battle field, a faint smirk played about his lips. For he knew, the end was near. 

The Legendary had arrived. 

*** 

The bright, golden-haired figure that was Son Goku, stared across the battle field at Freeza, who was staring back in confused shock. Goku felt only pure rage. He smirked. Now that he had broken through to this new level of power, Freeza did not stand a chance. He would finally avenge all those that had been killed. 

Freeza's eyes narrowed. 

"What is going on? I thought Saiyajins were only able to transform into giant monkeys, and even then they require a full moon." He continued staring, and he too, began to feel the immense power coming from his opponent. And the light dawned. 

"No.... the Super Saiyajin... it was only a legend...." he whispered. 

"It's over, Freeza. Your power is nothing compared to mine, now. " The sneer crept back onto Freeza's face. 

"Oh, really?" Freeza crouched slightly, bringing his elbows to his sides. "I beg to _**DIFFER**_!!!!" Goku gasped and Gohan hit the ground as Freeza's chi exploded upward. When the smoke cleared, Gohan saw that the horned creature had radically changed in appearance. The horns had disappeared, as had most of the color variations on its skin. It was now almost pure white, tinted blue. The deep purple at its crown, abdomen and joints remained, now smooth and in level with the rest of the skin. The armor it had worn had been blown off in the huge blast of power. 

"You like my transformation, Saiyajin?" sneered Freeza, "You should feel honored! I normally go through three seperate stages to reach this level. Your increase in power dictated the need to spare such pleasantries, however." 

Goku was in shock. Freeza's chi had lept tremendously when he had transformed. It was now nearly a match for his own. Victory was no longer so clear. Goku felt the Saiyajin blood within him stir at the idea of the intense battle to follow. His Chikyuu-jin upbringing sensed the importance of winning. A loss now would mean only one thing: Chikyuu's destruction, or worse; enslavement, like Namek. 

"Let's dance, Freeza." Both combatants vanished into super-speed, coming at each other with everything. They both knew only one thing: this would be their most difficult fight ever. 

*** 

Vegeta stirred into wakefullness. Before even his vision had fully returned, he sensed that his was body was whole again: he no longer felt the ache of every bone in his body being broken. How had.... his vision finally cleared,and he saw the Chikyuujin woman and Kakarrot's brat standing over him. As his senses further returned he heard the woman speaking. 

"No matter how many times I see it, I still can't help but think: 'Senzu beans are a wonderful thing'." In any other situation, Vegeta would have told them to go to hell, and possibly helped them to get there for good measure. This time, however, his attention was mercifully distracted. He couldn't see the fight, but he could certainly feel the shock waves. He sat up abruptly, startling the brat and the woman. The power he had sensed in his dream was still there. It was true; the One had come. 

"The Legendary...." the words escaped his mouth in a hiss. He hadn't been dreaming. Freeza was finished. The awe he felt was slowly replaced with shock and anger. 

The thoughts swirled about Vegeta's brain. "Kakarrot? How? How could he surpass me? He wasn't this strong when we fought? How could this **nothing**, this _third class, **dull-witted, NOBODY..... SURPASS ME**_!?!" 

The dual objects of Vegeta's wrath appeared ten feet in front of him, the close-range grappling bringing them temporarily out of super-speed. Vegeta was shocked out of his fury. Freeza had Kakarrot. By the _throat_. No.... the Legendary was invincible in battle..... how? 

The small cry that now escaped Vegeta's lips must have reached the ears of Freeza, because he then turned. A cruel sneer crept back onto his face. 

"I see Mr. Vegeta has awakened. I am _so_ glad," he fazed out of sight, reappearing with his free hand around Vegeta's neck. "I was afraid you'd miss our fun." The hand tightened, leaving Vegeta just enough oxygen to stay conscious. 

"I've been playing with your friend here," whispered Freeza, "It seems the Legendary is not all it's cracked up to be." Despair filled Vegeta once again, mingled with rage. The Legendary had fought, and was loosing. The only hope of the remaining Saiyajins was dashed with that realization. 

Hope. Vegeta had not had it within him since childhood. Not since he had learned that Nappa and he were the only remnants of his once-proud race. He had been forced to live his entire life under Freeza. A small glimmer of hope had shone in his heart as he first sensed the Legendary. But once again, it had been dashed by Freeza. 

Even with his airway cut off, Vegeta managed to get one weak word out: "baaaasssstaaaaard......" 

"Well, you're still conscious," chuckled Freeza, "Good. I want to tell you something before you die." Freeza narrowed his eyes, taking on the look of a cat teasing its prey before the killing blow. 

"It wasn't a meteor shower that destroyed Vegeta-sei," he whispered, slowly bring Vegeta to his face, so that his lips almost touched Vegeta's ear. 

Then, in a barely audible, tantalizing, torturing whisper: "It was me." Vegeta's eyes grew wide with shock, then realization, and finally rage. 

"Yes," said Freeza, "It seems so obvious now, Doesn't it? That a meteor storm struck your planet at such a _convienient_ time. I just wanted you to know, before you died." 

"You... _**BASTARD**_!!!" The words came out in a scream of rage this time. The pain came bearing down on Vegeta. The hate, the rage. It all came crashing in. He barely noticed as Freeza flung him to the ground, dropping Kakarrot beside him, ready to deliver a killing blow to both. The Legendary had lost. He, the Saiya no Ouji, had lost. The entire Saiyajin people had been lost, all because of Freeza. Beneath the rage, Vegeta felt a great welling of power within him. It rose up, hit a barrier, and then the rage opened the floodgates. Power flooded Vegeta's body. 

With a scream of rage, power burst forth from Vegeta. And the second Super Saiyajin was born. 

"No.... it cannot be...." Freeza's eyes filled with fear, "there was only one prophesied..." 

Vegeta and Goku rose to their feet. Their eyes met. No words were needed. Together they leapt forward, seized Frezza, and through him into the air. And togehter, they sent forth blasts of chi, disentigrating Freeza. 

The Saiyajin people were avenged. 

* * *

_ *Author's Note* Well, again, sorry this one took so long. Freeza is dead, the Super Saiyajins reign. But don't think this is the end. Oh, no, no, no.... things are just beginning.... How? Why would I ruin the suspense? *wink wink* _


End file.
